espiando a los personajes de ice age
by joni342
Summary: bueno ustedes se an imaginado como son las vidas cotidianas de los personajes de ice age, bueno en este fic yo y mi mejor amigo lo descubriremos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola a todos , este sera el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. Se an imaginado como es la vida que yevan de los personajes de ice age.

bueno en este fic yo y mi amigo pedro seguiremos por 24 horas a cada uno de los personajes para descubrir como es su vida. Luego de las 24 horas sorprenderemos a cada uno diciendoles que los estubimos siguiendo y cada personaje se unira a nuestro equipo

Bueno esto es solo para darles una idea de lo que voy a haser en esta historia si les parese interesante digamelo por sur reviews

Tambien digame a que personaje les gustaria que seguimos primero ya que luego de seguirlo el formara parte de mi equipo de rastreo

En lo personal les pido que no boten por sid ya que el no es de mucha utilidad pero bueno esa es su desicion asi que espero sus reviews y digame si les gusta la idea hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2 gatito enamorado

Hola a todos, bueno este sera el primer capitulo de la historia espero que les guste. Comensamos

Yo: hola a todo el mundo, como ya sabran hoy nos disponemos a espiar a alguien

Pedro: correccion, nos disponemos a meternos en lo que no nos importa

Yo: claro que nos importa y no seas aguafiestas, bueno regresando a lo nuestro el blanco de hoy sera diego asi que podrias decirme cual es nuestro equipo

Pedro: si bueno tenemos una camara infrarroja vision nocturna microfonos y esas cosas

Yo: bueno en ese caso vamonos tenemos trabajo

En seguida salimos de la casa y nos diregimos asia la casa de diego

Pedro: estas seguro que aqui vive diego ?

Yo: no no estoy seguro...

Pedro: ¿? El solo me mira con una cara desafiante

Yo: es desir si aqui vive

Pedro: bueno y ahora que aremos

Yo: pues entran a su casa

Pedro: buena idea... Espera que

Yo: tu solo observa yo te hablare por la radio

Pedro: cual radio

Yo: no te trajiste la radio

Pedro: nunca tuvimos una radio

Yo: olvidalo

Yo me aserco a el porton de la casa de diego y lo trepo con facilidad luego avanso hasta una ventana luego etro a la casa

Yo: pedro ya entre

Pedro: si y diego ya salio

Yo: a que te refieres

Pedro: el va per la calle que ago

Yo: no se dejame ver... Pues siguelo idiota yo investigare aque

Pedro: ok lo seguire

Yo subo las escaleras y veo una gran fotografia de shira

Yo: valla este si que esta enamorado. Pedro aun lo ves

Pedro: si a que no adivinas que esta haciendo

Yo: no que esta haciendo ?

Pedro: ven a verlo con tus propios ojos

Yo: ya voy espera

En seguida salgo de la casa de diego tomo un par de fotografias como evidencia y me marcho

Mas tarde

Yo: ya vine que pasa

Pedro: bueno segui a diego unas calles y luego el comenso a hacer lo mismo que nosotros

Yo: a que te refieres

Pedro: miralo tu. El me entrega unos vinoculares

Luego veo a diego siguiendo sigilosamente a shira aunque el no era tan sigiloso como yo, ya que el se tropesaba muy amenudo

Yo: valla que esta enamorado

Pedro: crees que shira lo sepa ?

Yo: no seas idiota, si ella ya lo supiera diego no estaria siguiendola

Pedro: se lo dicimos a shira

Yo: aun no

Pedro: y por que no

Yo: cuando le digamos a diego que lo estubimos espiando, are que el admita que ama a shira

Pedro: y como aras eso ?

Yo: pues con la evidencia que tengo. Digo mostrandole la camara. Sigue grabando ya quiero ver como se pondra cuando le digamos. Bien sigasmoslo

Luego de seguir a nuestro enamorado tigre todo el santo dia nos dimos cuenta de que el esta mas enamorado de lo que pense y que diego, espia a shira todo el dia

Bueno aqui dejo este capitulo le daremos una sorpresa a nuestro enamorado amigo en el siguiente capitulo bueno hasta entonses

Posdata: porfavor dejen sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3 la sorpresa

Bueno un saludo a todos, hoy le diremos a nuestro buen amigo diego que lo hemos estado espiando y veremos como reacciona espero que les guste, y gracias por sus reviews

Luego de que pedro y yo guardaramos la evidencia nos disponiamos a darle la sorpresa a diego

Pedro: ok dime como piensas decirle que lo hemos atrapado espiando a shira

Yo: pues tengo algo en mente

Pedro: y como crees que reaccione

Yo: no lo se

Pedro: bueno, por que no creeo que se ponga contento cuando le digas hey diego te hemos estado vigilando. Decia con un tono burlon

Yo: eso lo veremos pronto... Mira ya viene yo ire a decirle tu quedate aqui, si necesito refuersos te aviso con la radio

Pedro: que no tenemos radio

Yo: ahora si tenemos. Digo entregandole una radio

Pedro: de donde lo sacaste

Yo: tengo mis metodos

Pedro: estas se paresen mucho a las de la policia

Yo: bueno tal ves atropelle a un par de polis, pero fue sin querer

Pedro: si claro y aprovechaste para robarles la radio

Yo: ok aqui viene diego, observa esto

Salgo del auto y camino hasia el

Yo: diego diego...

Diego voltea a ver

Yo: diego me podria hablar con tigo

Diego: holo, claro

Yo: mucho gusto puedes decirme joni

Diego: hola soy diego pero creo que ya me conoses

Yo: si de echo soy un gran fan de ice age pero en especial soy tu fan

Diego: me alegro por ti pero de que querias que hablaramos

Yo: bueno queria hacerte unas preguntas para un libro que pienso escribir

Diego: bueno y que quieres saber ?

Yo: bueno hay un puesto de comida mexicana no muy legos de aqui me podrias acompañar

Diego: si por que no

Mas tarde: yo entoy con diego sentado comiendo unos tacos y aqui pienso aser que admita que el ama a shira por las buenas o por las malas

Yo: bueno dime algo sobre ti

Diego: y como que ?

Yo: no se... Te gustan los deportes

Diego: si de echo me gustan mucho ejercitarme

Yo: a si, es para imprecionar a alguien ?

Diego: y a quien ?

Yo: no se a quien sera. Digo con un tono sarcastico

Diego: bueno tambien me gusta leer, salir de casa y ver partidos de ves en cuando

Yo: y dime cual es tu color favorito

Diego: tal ves en azúl y el gris claro

Yo: tienes gustos raros ( autor aunque yo creo que ya todos sabemos por que eligio en azúl y el gris claro)

Yo: y el negro no te gusta ?

Diego comiensa a sospechar

Diego: no puedo decir que no

Yo: y dime te has enamorado ? Digo con una cara malvada

Jaque mate diego no se esperaba esa pregunta, el pobre no sabe que hacer

Diego: aaa bueno, no... Yo diria que no

Yo: vaya no me vengas con esas claro que estas enamorado

Diego: que no lo estoy

Yo: si lo estas

Diego: no lo estoy

Yo: que si y tambien se de quién

Diego: aver muestralo

Yo en saguida saco mi celular y pongo el video de donde el espia a shira y se lo muestro

Diego el no sabe que dicir

Yo: sorpresa diego te espiamos todo en dia y dejame decirte que fue el publico quien voto por ti

Diego: seguro que soy yo ese no se parese a mi

Yo: por favor admitelo estas enamorado, pero tan enamorado que vigilas a shira para verla

Diego: y por que el publico voto por mi ?

Yo: no se, talves querian que descubrieramos si en realidad estabas enamorado, aunque yo creo que eso lo sabe todo el mundo

Diego: a si y como ?

Yo: hay diego con solo verte la cara en la pelicula se te nota

Diego: pero yo solo estaba actuando

Yo: se te nota en los ojos... Pero bueno no le pienso decir a shira, por ahora

Diego: jaja y como pudieron seguirme si que me diera cuenta ?

Yo: no has visto mision imposible o rapido y furioso

Diego: nop por que

Yo: bueno no importa bienvenido al equipo ahora me ayudaras a espiar a tus amigos

Diego: ok de acuerdo pero y si me niego

Yo: en ese caso puedo mostrarle estos videos a shira para ver que piensa

Diego: no no no ok de acuerdo

bueno amigos aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y recuerden, diganme a quien seguimos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden que diego tendra que seguirnos. Bueno hasta el sig cap


	4. Chapter 4 siguiendo a shira parte 1

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno en el capítulo de hoy seguiremos a shira y veremos que piensa diego. Bueno espero que les guste

Luego de que diego se nos uniera tenia un presentimiento de quien seria nuestro siguiente blanco, y creo que a diego no le agradara

Yo: bueno diego tengo una buena y una mala... Cuan quieres que te diga preimero. Digo asercandome a diego

Diego: no se, la buena

Yo: la buena es que tu equipo gano el partido asi que te debo 25 dolares

Diego: y la mala

Yo: la mala es que te jodierón

Diego: a que te refieres

Yo: a que la gente quiere que sigamos a shira y eso aremos

Diego: no es tan mala

Yo: y tu vendras con nosotros

Diego: entonces si es mala... De veras tengo que ir ?

Yo: si tienes que venir

Diego: y por que a shira... Por que no a sid o alguien mas ?

Yo: por que el publico pidio que siguieramos a shira

Diego: bueno almenos solo es un día

Yo: si solo un día... Luego vendra con nosotros

Diego: bueno eso es... Espera que luego va hacer que ?

Yo: que vendra con nosotros, asi que creo que tendras mucho tiempo para dicerle lo que sientes por ella

Diego: que no estoy enamorado de shira

Yo: no me vengas con eso, ya vamonos

Diego y yo salimos y comensamos a caminar hasia donde vive shira

Diego: y tu amigo pense que vendria ?

Yo: si pero el esta ocupado

Luego de caminar un rato llegamos a la casa de shira, y aqui es donde diego entra en juego

Diego: y cual es el plan ?

Yo: mira yo entrare a su casa mientras tu la distraes entiendes

Diego: espera que tengo que hacer

Yo: ir a su puerta y distraerla es sencillo

Diego: por que no vas tu ?

Yo: a mi ni me conose, se vera mas normal si vas tu... Aver toma te colocare este trasmisor con esto podre escuchar todo a tu alrededor. Digo colocandole un trasmisor en su oreja

Diego: y tu que aras mientras tanto ?

Yo: ire por detras ve ve. Le digo mientras me alejo

Diego comiensa a caminar asia la casa de shira y se notava que estaba nervioso

Diego: dios que ise para merecer esto. Decia mientras se asercaba a puerta

Y claro yo no entre a la casa de shira en lugar de eso solo fui atras de la casa y me dispuse a escuchar la conversación

Luego diego toca la puerta de shira

Shira: quien es ?

Diego: soy diego

Shira: ella abre la puerta. Diego que te trae por aqui ?

Diego: aaa pasaba por aqui y pense en que podria venir a verte... Que tal como te ha ido

Shira: pues a mi bien y a ti que tal te va

Diego: pues no me quejo

Yo escucho a diego desde el otro lado de la casa, luego de un rato de charla el ya no sabe que decir o no puede decir nade por los nervios

Shira: te encuentras bien

Diego: si si por que

Shira: te veo nervioso y

Diego: no es solo que me tengo que ir

Yo: no no necesito mas tiempo distraela un poco mas. Le digo por el trasmisor intentando de no reirme de mi propia maldad

Diego: a, a, a es decir shira te gustaria salir con migo

Shira: pues no lo se a donde ?

Diego: no se al parque al cine o donde quieras

Shira: si me gustaria salir con tigo

Diego: a si jeje. El no esperaba que shira aceptara.

yo solo intentaba no reirme

Con diego

Shira: si que tal si vamos ver una pelicula

Diego: ok claro que tal a las 7:00

Shira: ok pasas por mi o...

Diego: si yo paso a recojerte

Luego de eso diego me busca en la parte de atras

Diego: uuf no te vio

Yo: no pero si te vera a ti

Diego: de que hablas ?

Yo: tienes que ir con ella

Diego: y por que ?

Yo: asi podras coseguir mas información y talves puedas decirle lo que sienter por ella

Diego: y dale con eso, que no siento nada por ella

Yo: jajaja hay si como no

Diego: ok ire pero solo si nos sentamos por lo menos con un espacio de diferencia

Yo: lo que digas ( autor claro que no diego si no cual seria el chiste )

Luego de que le menti a diego esperamos hasta que fuera la hora de que diego saliera con su novia

Yo: ok ya sabes si logras conseguir algo de información es mucho mejor

Diego: ok lo intentare... Y si conseguiste asientos separados

Yo: no de echo consegui dos asientos muy pero muy juntitos... Bueno vete ya o no llegaras a tiempo

Diego: y como conseguiste las entradas si ir

Yo: por internet bueno suerte con tu novia

Diego: que no la amo

Yo: pruebalo ante el detector de mentiras

Diego: jeje mejor salgo ya

Yo: ves si no la amaras no tendrias de que temer

Diego: ok ya basta adios

Yo: como que adios ya voy con tigo

Diego: y por que ?

Yo: no confio en ti

Diego: pero ella no puede verte

Yo: no lo ara yo me quedare en el puesto de comida que esta al lado y luego le diremos que la estubimos espiando

Diego: no tu le diras

Yo: no ambos le diremos ya vamos

Ambos comensamos a caminar pero yo me quedo atras para que shira no me vea y para contatar que diego vaya con ella

Continuara

Bueno hasta aqui llega este capítulo espero que les haya gustado en el proximo terminaremos el espionaje y le diremos a shira. Bueno hasta entonces por favor dejen sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5 siguiendo a shira parte 2

Hola un saludo a todos , bueno hoy les traigo la segunda parte de (siguiendo a shira ) ya seben espero que les gunte

Luego de caminar un rato en silencio por fin llegamos a la casa de shira

Yo: ok diego recuerda que podre escuchar todo a tu alrededor

Diego: si lo recuerdo decia algo molesto

Yo: jejeje hay diego

Diego: que es tan gracioso

Yo: que no puedo esperar a verte con shira... Sabes aun que digas que no la amas yo se que si

Diego: y que te hase creer que la amo

Yo: muchas cosas pero ya ve con ella

Diego entra y camina asia la casa de shira yo solo me oculto detras de unos autos estacionados

Diego camina y toca la puerta

Shira: quien es

Diego: soy diego. Ya estas lista ?

Shira: si ya voy

Ella baja las escaleras y abre la puerta y diego queda hipnotisado al ver que tan hermosa se veia shira

Diego: wow es como un angel

Yo: si lo es amigo

Diego: que tu como puedes oirme

Yo: tienes un trasmisor, menso

Shira: con quein hablas diego ?

Diego: a que yo con nadie... Por que ?

Shira: por que te escuche hablando con alguien

Diego: no yo... Olvidalo mejor vamonos ya

Shira: ok vamos

Ambos comiensan a caminar y yo a seguirlos tomando un video con mi celular. Luego de un rato llegamos al cine.

Diego y shira entran y yo me aseguro desde lejos que ambos entren

Con diego y shira

Shira: ok lla yegamos pero aun no me has dicho que pelicula vamos a ver

Diego: a si aqui tengo las entradas dice que son para

Yo: diego mi buen amigo que haces aqui. Digo asercandome a ambos

Diego: el me ve con una cara de lo mato no lo mato

Yo: hola veo que andas con shira

Diego: he he hola shira el es joni

Yo: hola shira es un gusto conocerte

Shira: hola que tal

Yo: waw que bueno verlos juntos

Shira: bueno nosotros solo saliamos un rato

Yo: baya como me alegro al verlos juntos... Y bueno vienen a ver una pelicula

Shira: bueno pues diego aun no me a dicho

Diego: bueno decide cual quieres ver tu... Mientras yo y mi amigo iremos a comprar dulces o algo

Yo: o si tu decide vamos diego

Yo y diego nos vamos a la dulceria

Diego: tu tu tu que chingados haces aqui ?

Yo: oye no digas eso, yo solo quiero ayudarte a conquistarla

Diego: baya que gran ayuda

Yo: tú no digas nada me haras comprar otras entradas hasi que tengo derecho

Diego: a meterte en lo que no te importa... Aver dime como me ayudaras

Yo: si me importa, ademas tu y shira som una pareja ideal son ambos uno para el otro

Diego: si le dire que la amo solo espera

Yo: y si no le dices

Diego: le muetras los videos

Yo: trato echo espero que no te arrepiantas

Luego de eso yo compro algunas pocas cosa y volvemos a donde esta shira

Diego: ya te desidiste shira

Shira: si creo que si

Diego: y cual quieres ver ?

Shira: una de romance

Yo: eso es lo mas apropiando, no es asi diego. Le digo viendolo con una mirada retorica

Diego: si claro. El me devuenbe la mirada

Yo: y que esperamos entremos

Shira: vendras con nosotros ?

Diego: si yo pense que tenias cosas que hacer ?

Yo: bueno de echo no tengo nada que hacer, asi que entrare a ver la pelicula

Shira: bueno que esperan... Vamos diego. Dice asercandose a el

Diego: vamos pues que me queda

Yo solo intento no reirme, luego todos entramos

Mas tarde cuando la pelicula termina todos salimos del cine

Yo: tienen hamber por que hay un puesto de comida a la par

Shira: bueno, yo si tengo hamber y tu diego

Diego: a si un poco

Yo: bueno entonses vamos que esran

Todos salimos del cine y entramos al puesto de comida

Estabamos sentados y yo me disponia a decirle a shira que la estubimos siguiendo

Yo: shira no has sentido como que te siguen en estas ultimas semanas

Diego solo me hace señas ya que el esta al lado de shira

Shira: a que te refieres ?

Yo: a que no se bueno te dire la verdad diego y yo te estubimos siguiendo en el ultimo dia... Pero fue diego quien tomo la iniciatiba

Shira: que me estubieron espiando ?

Yo: si diego y yo te estubimos siguiendo y ahora puedes unirtenos y ayudarnos a espiar a los demas si quieres claro... Y podrias estar mas tiempo com diego

Shira: y tu aceptaste diego ? Deci viendolo

Diego: si y fue a mi voluntad. Deci viendome con cara de molesto

Shira: bueno pues en ese caso si me gustaria ayudarlo, sera devertido no crees diego ?

Diego: jeje se es super devirtido

Yo: entonses si te nos unes

Shira: si diego viene si claro

Yo: eso es perfecto vamos te presentar a los demas

Yo me levanto y salgo luego sale shira y por ultimo diego el se me aserca

Diego: eres despreciable lo sabes ?

Yo: siiiiii lo se

Diego: por lo menos estare con shira

Bueno esto fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, ya seben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap cuidense


	6. Chapter 6: siguiendo a manny parte 1

Hola un sludo a todos, bueno en el cap de hoy espiaremos a manny y diego y shira vendran com migo. Ya seben espero que les guste

Bueno hoy es otra mañana con el cielo depejado perfecto para espiar y nos disponemos a seguir a manny

Todos etamos en mi casa o en mi garage ya que no cabemos todos

Yo: hola diego listo para salir. Diego asercandome a el

Diego: si y a quien espieremos hoy ?

Yo: a manny... Y shira ya esta lista

Diego: no se creo que se estaba duchando

Yo: a bueno... Y le digiste que la amas

Diego: de que hablas ?

Yo: espero que le digas por que si ni tengo los videos en alta definición y en 3D para mostrarselos a shira

Diego: tranquilo se lo dire... Solo tengo que esperar que ella. La frace de diego es interrumpida

Shira: que yo que diego. Dice shira asercandose a diego

Deigo: a nada nada

Yo: tranquila shira el y yo solo hablabamos de como seguir a manny

Shira: espiaremos a manny ?

Yo: si asi que ya vamonos

Todos salimos de mi casa y nos disponemos seguir a manny. Enpesando en su casa y luego lo seguiremos hasta donde el se diriga

Yo: ok segun la internet manny tiene su casa aqui

Shira: quien diria que manny tiene su casa en la sima de una montaña

Diego: y como se supone que subiremos sin que nos vea ?

Yo: solo nos queda probar por el lado mas inclinado de la montaña

Diego: ok sera mejor que comensemos a caminar

Todos comensamos a subir la colina hasta que divisamos la casa de manny

Diego: si que es una gran casa

Shira: manny es mas grande que todos nosotros, el necesita mas espacio

Yo: si que lo nesecita

Yo saco mis vinoculares e intento de ver si el esta en su casa pero no logro verlo

Yo: bueno solo nos queda asercarnos mas

Luego de un rato de caminar sigilosamente llegamos a una ventana que estaba habierta

Yo: ok entren rapido

Diego: que vamos a entrar

Shira: yo voy primero. Ella nos enpuja a ambos y entra en la casa de manny

Yo: mi turno. Digo entrando por la ventana

Diego: bueno no hay de otra. El es el ultimo en entrar

Yo: ok silensio y no toquen nada no debe saber que estamos aqui

Diego y shira: Deacuerdo

Todos comensamos a cominar hata llegar a su cocina y balla que era grande. Luego de eso descubrimos unos cd de musica Y en su tv tenia programados unos canales de deporte

Yo: no sabia que a manny le gustaban los deportes

Diego: no le gustan le encantan

Shira: no creen que ya deberiamos salir de aqui

Yo: no por que manny aun no a regresado

Shira: y si tal ves nunca salio y el esta en su casa

Diego y yo nos miramos

Diego: y por que piensas eso

Shira: no se por que no creen que si ubiese salido lo ubieramos visto

Yo: hay diablos, ok tomen la evidencia que puedan y luego salgamos de aqui

Diego: si buena idea

Yo me dirijo asia otra parte de la casa y justo cuando abro una puerta veo pasar a manny

Shira: ya vamonos

Yo: aaaa me asustaste

Shira: lo sieto, vamonos ya

Yo: silensio manny esta en la otra abitación

Nos disponiamos a salir cuando shira accidental mente golpea una mesa y hace ue un jarron caiga, pero diego logra atraparlo

Yo: eso estubo serca, ya vamonos. Justo cuando me volteo yo golpeo una ventana y esta se quiebra en pedazos

Diego: hay no puede ser

Shira: ahora que hacemos

Yo: pues correr

Todos salimos corriendo de la casa y nos ocultamos en unos arbustos

Diego: crees que nos haya visto

Yo: si probablemente si

Todos estabamos escondidos detras del los arbustos hasta que la voz de manny se escucho

Manny: diego shira y quien sea que estan haciendo aqui

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta la proxíma cuidense


	7. Chapter 7: siguiendo a manny parte 2

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno como ya habia mencionado hoy les traigo la segunda parte del espionaje de manny aunque tal ves lo eche a perder pero bueno aqui los dejo con este cap espero que les guste

Luego de que manny nos diera el susto de nuestras vidas todos nos volteamos lentamente

Diego: a, a, a que paso manny que tal

Shira: hola manny como estas

Yo: a si que onda manny soy un gran admirador

Manny: hola y como estan, veo que estas saliendo con shira diego

Diego: a que yo no

Shira: a pues si

Diego: que no. Dice en voz baja

Shira: que siiiiii. Dice viendo a diego

Yo: a si a estos tortolos les parece que les va muy bien

Shira: yo diria que si. Ella se acerca a diego

Manny: que me alegro por ustedes dos pero que hacen aqui

Yo: a pues solo pasabamos por aqui ya que estabamos serca pensamos en... No se

Diego: solo queria venir a saludar

Manny: en ese caso por que no pasan a mo casa vomos vengan

Yo: ya tengo que irme

Manny: no tu tambien vienes

Luego comensamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa de manny

Diego: crees que se haya dado cuenta ?

Yo: como voy a saber... Solo actua natural

Shira: pero y si nos descubre ?

Yo: me asegurare de que mi amigo pedro venga por nosotros

Shira: baya que alivio

Yo: no se preocupen todo saldra bien... O eso espero

Luego todoa caminamos y entramos de nuevo a la casa de manny solo que esta ves no el esta con nosotros

Manny: pasen adelante

Yo: baya que tienes una casa grande

Diego: no te parece un deyabu. Me dice en voz baja

Yo: silencio no hay que eser que sospeche

Shira: no deberiamos decirle la verdad

Diego y yo: no claro que no. Decimos ambos al mismo tiempo

Shira: entonsas que hacemos

Yo: pues si en no nos pregunta nada no le dicemos nada

Diego: si un buen plan sencillo y que no va a funcionar

Yo: ooo que si funcionara solo sigan la corriente

Manny: miren no vieron a elguien aslir de aqui cuando venian

Shira: no por que ?

Manny: por que alguien rompio una ventana de mi casa

Diego: a pues no vimos a nadie

Yo: si a nadie ni un alma a kilometros a la redonda

Shira: y tambien a la cuadrade

Manny: jajajaj tienes un buen sentido del humor

Shira: jajaja gracias pero en verdad no vimos a nadie. Dice viendo a manny

Manny: a nadie mas que a ustedes

Yo: como aisi ?

Manny: se que fueron ustedes

Diego: no no fuimos nosotros

Manny: si no fueron ustedes por que el tiene fragmentos de vodrio en el codo. Dice señalandome

Yo: hahaha esto esto no es nada. Digo sacudiendome el brazo

Manny: mmmm no te creo

Yo: ok te dire la verdad... Si no hay de otra, mira ase unos dias he estado espiando a varios de ustedes comense con diego luego con shira y ahora seguias tu

Manny: jaja y que descubriste sobre diego... El realmente ama a shira. Me dice en voz baja

Yo: si el esta loco por ella tanto que el la estaba espiando pero shira aun no sabe

Manny: jajajaj y por que vinieron a mi casa ?

Yo: fue idea de diego

Diego: a yo que ?

Yo: recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una apuesta... Y aun tengo los videos guardados

Diego: a si fue mi ide venir aca

Yo: en fin pensabamos que podriamos segurte y lo isimos por un rato pero ya que nos cachaste a todos bueno pues si quieres puedes ayudarnos a espiar al resto de tus amigos

Manny: jajaja pues me parece divertida la idea

Yo: pues si quieres puedes unirtenos

Manny: me parece bien

Yo: perfecto eso es bueno y... Siento lo de la ventana

Manny: descuida no pasa nada

Bueno esto fue todo por ahoy se que esta un poco corto este capítulo pero les prometo que el siguiente lo are mas lasrgo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado diganme a quien seguimos en el sig cap y hasta la próxima cuidense


	8. Chapter 8: sid parte uno

Hola a todos bueno lamento si me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo pero estoy sali de viaje y apenas y me da tiempo de sentarme en la compu, en fin espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Bueno el día de hoy nos disponemos a espiar a sid, espero que el no nos descubra aun que sid parece un blanco fácil

Yo: bueno hoy seguiremos a sid

Manny: eso sera fácil... No creen

Diego: claro que sera fácil

Yo: a y diego tenemos que hablar de algo. Digo viendolo a los ojos

Diego: a si ya voy. El y yo salimos de garage y nos alejamos un poco

Diego: que quieres ahora ?

Yo: nada solo te recuerdo que nuestra apuesta aun sigue... Y se te acaba el tiempo

Diego: tranquis si le dire pero dame

tiempo

Luego todos nos disponemos a espiar a sid aunque simpre tenemos que tener un plan porci acaso

Yo: ok listos para irnos. Digo tomando una mochila

Diego: yo si estoy listo

Shira: yo igual ya estoy lista

Yo: ok recuerden que lo mas importamte es no ser vistos

Manny: he disculpa pero como piensas que un mamut de 4 toneladas podra crusar la ciudad sin ser visto

Yo: tienes razón... Tal ves sea hora del plan b

Shira: plan b... Pero apenas y logramos hacer el plan a, como quieres que agamos el plan b

Yo: pues por eso es que ya tenia en mente hasta el plan c... Ok ahora vamonos

Luego de eso y de que manny nos planteo el evidente problema de como ocultar a un mamut se nos ocurrio algo

Con la ayuda de mi buen amigo pedro conseguimos alguien que condujiera un camión que nos sirviera para cubrirnos detras de el

Manny: y este es tu maravilloso plan. Dice al ver el camión

Yo: si ya se que no es algo para presumir pero funcionara

Shira: y si ni funciona

Yo: mira siempre y cuando mantengamos el pasa y nos quedemos detras del camión todo estara biem

Diego: es decir que tendremos que correr

Yo: sip

Diego shira y manny: ¿? Ellos no dicen nada

Yo: no sean amargados vamos... Solo tendremos que correr sin parar hasta que llegemos a la casa de sid

Diego: hasta su casa... Pero queda a 49 kilometros de aca

Luego de eso todos nos colocamos al lado del camión y cuando comiensa a avansar nosotros empesamos a correr

Luego de unos 10 kilometros todos estabamos casi que muertos del cansancio pero tubimos que seguir hasta llegar

Luego de los 39 kilometros restantes por fin llegamos . Yo estaba tirado el el suelo y mejor dicho todos estabamos en el suelo

Shira: no pense que me cansaria tanto

Yo: ni yo pero ahota tenemos trabajo. Digo levantandome del suelo

Shira: hay porfa descansemos un ratito

Yo: nel pastel vamonos

Diego: bueno no hay de otra

Luego todos comensamos a caminar sigilosamente hacia la casa de sid

Despúes de un rato de esperar lo vimos salir de su casa y nos dsponiamos a seguirlo

Yo: ok diego y shira sigan a sid

Shira: ok deacuerdo

Diego: y por que yo

Yo: poe que ustedes estan acostumbrados a ser siguilosos ademas diego ya tiene experiencia espiando. Digo viendolo

Diego: ok esta bien vamos shira.

Ellos comiensan a seguir a sid

Manny: miralos hacen una linda pareja

Yo: si les ira bien cuando esten juntos

Manny: y por que dices que estaran juntos

Yo: por que diego y yo tenemos una apuesta

Mientras que yo le contaba a manny de mi apuesta con diego el y shira hacian el trabajo dificil por mi

Ellos siguieron a sid por un rato y bueno era evidente que era igual de despistado que en la pelicula aunque corria mas peligro en la vida real

Diego: ok se detubo a comer. Dice detras de un auto

Shira: si a donde crees que valla ?

Diego: no se la verdad es que lo emos seguido por mas de una hora y parece que camina al azar

Mientras tanto yo y manny entramos a la casa de sid y lo que vimos fue una gran variedad de libros una tele unos sofas y que en su cocina se podia ver que solo habiam frútas y vegetales

Yo: wow este si que come sano

Manny: sera por que es vegetariano

Yo: tal ves sea por eso

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos aun seguian intentando de descubrir a donde iba sid pero luego de que entro a un gimnasio a una tienda electronica y a un lugar en el que parecia que se vendian articulos deportivos ellos no lograban desifrar a donde se dirigia

Yo: diego shira estan ahi, cambio

Shira: si aqui estamos cambio

Yo: descubrieron algo

Shira: no mucho pero bueno tampoco esperabamos mucho de sid

Yo: bueno siganlo y degano dónde estan manny y yo iremos a ver

Shira: ok estamos serca de una tienda de auntos sport

Yo: ok vamos para ahi

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy ya saben dejen sus reviews y de nuevo lamento si me tarde mucho en actualisar esta historia. Bueno hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9: sid parte dos

Hola un saludo a todos. Bueno hoy traigo pa segunda parte de dónde seguimos a sid y en este le diremos que lo estubimos siguiendo

Luego de que shira nos informara de que sid esta en una tienda de autos sport yo y manny fuimos para ver que masaba

Yo: ok ya llege informame. Le digo a diego

Diego: si hace unos minutos sid entro a esa tienda de autos

Manny: y que esta haciendo en una tienda de autos ?

Shira: a lo mejor y quiere comprar uno

Yo: veamos. Luego saco unos venoculares y logro ver a sid y esta viendo un auto un corvette ZR1

Diego: y para que querria sid un auto deportivo

Shira: a lo mejor le gusta la velocidad

Yo: si esta viendo un auto pero no logro ver bien

Diego: de todos modos sid no sabe conducir. Dice viendome

Yo: a no pues eso no lo detendra. Dego al ver que sid sube al auto lo enciende y luego...

Lo seguiente que todos vemos es un corvette salir destrozando unas ventanas y unas señales antes de que se quede espampado en un porte

Manny: huuuu eso debio doler

Yo: el esta bien las bolsas de aíre lo protegieron

Shira: vamos a ayudarlo

Manny: si vamos

Ambos se van y justo antes de que se pueda ir diego yo lo detengo

Diego: y ahora que quieres

Yo: se te acaba el tiempo para cumplir tu apuesta

Diego: jeje ok le dire... Si no hay de otra

Yo: bien ahora si vamos a ayudar

Luego vamos hacia donde estaba sid. El aun estaba en el auto y este sacabo humo de todos lados

Shira: baya manera de tirar docientos cincuenta mil dólares a la basura

Yo: de permiso... Creo que esta inconciente. Digo al verlo

Diego: ok que venga con nosotros

Yo: ok saquemoslo de aqui

Luego entre todos sacamos a sid del auto y luego de eso cuando nos alejamos un poco este explota

Shira: creem que tenga como pagar eso

Yo: no mejor vamonos

Mas tarde en mi casa

Colocamos a sid en un sofa y esperamos a ver si despertaba,pero paso una hora, dos, tres y haci cada ves mas

Manny: yo creo que se nos fue

Shira: aver (Ella olfatea a sid ) no aun sige vivo

Yo: alomejor y quedo en coma

Luego de eso sid despierta de poco en poco

Sid: aaahhhhhyyyyyy que paso

Diego: que paso... Te lo dire tu te chocaste un auto y estas en la casa de el . Dice sañaladome

Yo: que tal... Bueno mira hace unos días yo y un amigo desidimos seguir a cada uno de ustedes y bueno tubiste suerte de que te estubiesemos siguedo

Shira: si no estarias rostisado enfrente de la agencia de autos

Sid: baya te debo una gracias

Yo: a y si quieres puedes ayudarnos a seguir a tus compadre

Sid: ustedes ya aceptaron. Le pregunta a los demas

Diego: si pero no me quedaba de otra

Yo: y tienes algo pendiente diego

Diego: si ya se. Dice retirandoce

Luego yo sigo a diego para ver que hace

Yo: no se diego pero el de la apuesta fuiete tu

Diego: ya de solo es que aunque quiera decirle no se como

Yo: fácil con palabras

Diego: si pero... Oye estoy ablando en serio

Yo: mira es fácil solo dile y yo se que ella tambien te quiera pero esta esperando a que se lo digas

Diego: tu crees

Yo: si estoy seguro... Y aun que no tienes que decirle por que si no habra noche de cine mañana

Diego: a que te refieres

Yo: a que pomdre tus videos en la pantalla gigante

Diego: ok se lo dire solo dejame pensar que le digo

Yo: ok tienes hasta mañana

Diego: sera mas que suficiente

Yo: en ese caso te doy dos horas

Diego: no no no mejor hasta mañana

Yo: ok como quieras

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben diganme a quien seguimos en el sig cap. A y si diego no cumple su apuesta en el sig cap invitare a shira a ver unos videos. Lamento mucho si me tarde en actualizar esta historia pero no sabia que capítulo de cual subir primero, en fin cuidense y hasta el siguiente capítulo


	10. Chapter 10: espiando a elli parte 1

Hola a todos, como ya habia comentado hoy iva a subir otro capítulo y aqui esta. Bueno espero que les guste

Bueno en capítulo de hoy espiaremos a elli por lo menos eso intentaremos... Y ahora que lo recuerdo tambien tengo cierta apuesta pendiente y el tiempo de diego se agota el tiempo

Hoy estamos todos en mi casa auque ya comence a dudar de que quepamos todos pero bueno

Yo: diego tengo que hablar con tigo

Diego: aver dejame adivinar... Diras diego recuerda lo de la apuesta. Decia con un tono sarcastico

Yo: no de echo no me recordaba gracias por recordarme

Diego: mmmmm por que... Y que me ibas a decir

Yo: a que avisale a los demas que hoy espiaremos a elli y porfa deli a sid que no la riegue

Diego: ok are lo que puede

Yo: y te quedan menos de 15 horas para hablar con shira

Luego yo me retiro y llamo a pedro ya que me preocupa que no ha regresado pero en fin luego de un rato de buscar en donde vive elli lo encontre en google Y todos fuimos a la dirección

Caminabamos por la calle y yo pensaba en que hacer para que sid no la eche a perder luego de un rato llegamos a la casa de elli

Yo: ok esto es lo que aremos diego y shira ustedes intenten divisarla en su casa... Sid y yo trataremos de ver si sale y manny si algo se complica entras tu ok

Manny: entendigo amigo

Yo: diego ya captaste

Diego: si ya entendi... Lista shira vamos

Shira: voy detras de ti bombon

Yo: ok los quiero vivos a todos entendido

Sid: ni que estubieramos muertos

Yo: es solo una forma de hablar ok

Sid: osea ?

Yo: en como hablar en sentido figurado

Sid: ¿?

Yo: olvidalo quieres... Mejor toma esto y si ves a elli avisame. Digo dandole unos vinuculares

Sid: baya si que vive lejos

Yo: los tienes al reves. Digo dandole la vuelta

Sid: aaaa ahora esta mejor

Mientras tanco con diego y shira

Ellos entraron al jardin que es un poco grande e intentaban ver a elli pero diego tenia dos objetivos

Diego: shira tu has pensado en, no lo se

Shira: en que cosa diego

Diego: en tener una pareja

( Autor recuerden que yo estoy escuchando todo ya que no he desactivado en trasmisor )

Shira: mmmm pues no puedo decirte que no... Por que la pregunta

Yo: ok diego es tu oportunidad haslo y dile

Diego: a curiosidad creo

Yo: no te rajes dile, dile,

Sid: dile que

Yo: no es con tigo... Espera tu sigue vijilando

Shira: yo creo que es mas que curiosidad

Diego: no era solo pregunta

Shira: no te creo... Vamos diego dime de que se trata... No tengas miedo

Diego: no tengo miedo

Shira: si lo tenes

Diego: ok te lo dire... Yo te quizá he llegado a... Yo te quiero shira te amo con mi alma entera

Yo: eso es diego

Sid: oye me pediste que te dijiera si veia salir a elli no

Yo: si pero ahora no molestes

Sid: es que ahi va

Yo: ahi va quien

Sid: elli salio de su casa

Yo: haaa carajo... Diego lamento interrumpirte pero te necesito intercepta a elli va por la calle 15 hacia en centro

Diego: ok ya voy

Shira: que te dijo joni

Diego: como sabes que estoy hablando con el

Shira: el me lo conto todo

Diego: y te conto que yo...

Shira: si toditito

Diego: ese condenado me las pagara

Shira: yo digo que tu le debes a el ya que si no fuera por el no me ubieses dicho que me amas

Diego: ok tu y el ganan... Vamos hay que seguir a elli

Mientras tanto yo y sid tratamos de seguirle el rastro a elli

Sid: quien pensaria que un mamut se podia escabuir tan fácil

Yo: no lo se... Pero unsaremos los drones

Sid: que es eso

Yo: istale camaras en un avion a control remoto la encontraremos

Luego saco una compu portatil y un control de larga distancia y comienso a buscarla

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy lamento si me tarde en subir este capítulo pero tenia que ordenar todas las ideas en mi cabeza y no sabia con cual comensar. En fin espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap


	11. Chapter 11: elli parte dos

Hola a todos, bueno como hace mucho que no subia un nuevo capítulo de esta historia lo compensare asi que espero les guste este cap especial o de compensación. Espero que les guste

Mientras que yo busco a elli con mi tecnologia que no es tan avansada si no mas bien improvisada shira y diego la buscan de otra forma

Ellos iguieron el rastro pero en una ciudad grande no es tan fácil encontrar a alguien pero ellos y yo asemos lo que podemos y manny en es nuestro refuerzo por si acaso

Sid: oye y que pasa si oprimo este botón de aca. Dice señalando una tecla de mi compu

Yo: cual este... Si lo oprimes apagas la camara y no sabre por donde voy

Sid: ahhhhh eso era

Yo: diego shira diganme que tienen buenas noticias. Digo por la radio

Diego: depende de que sea bueno por que tengo una y una

Yo: dame la buena

Diego: encontramos a elli y la estamos siguiendo por un lugar en donde venden flores o algo asi

Yo: mmm bueno dime por donde asi llegamos

Luego de que diego me da una cordenada yo y sid nos dirigimos hacia aquel lugar pero fue algo dificil con sid

Caminamos un poco y sid por poco y es atropellado por una aplanadora, luego casi muere aogado en una fuente y por poco y nos llevan a prición por su culpa pero despues de todo llegamos

Yo: ok informenme

Shira: pues no fue tan dificil encontrarla pero si adivinar a donde iva

Diego: si pero que estara haciendo

Sid: comiendo pizza quizá

Yo: las florerias no venden pizza sid sino flores

Shira: entonces como averiguamos que hace adentro

Yo: pues entrando

Diego: si pero nos reconocera

Yo: a mi ni me a visto

Shira: no sabe que existes

Yo: ok no seas tal mala... Miren yo ire y vere que hace ok

Diego: lo que tu digas amigo

Yo: ok tendre mi radio si hay problemas asegurence de que no los vea ok

Luego me aserco dicimuladamente a la tienda de flores y cuando entro veo a elli del otro lado de la tienda

Yo: la veo intentare acercarme un poco mas. Intento de acercarme pero a la ves siento que ella me ve y tengo que habortar

Shira: que puedes ver

Yo: no mucho pero quetal si ponemos en marcha el plan B

Shira: plan B cual es ese

Yo: no te acuerdas del plan B

Shira: no en realidad no... ustedes saben cual es el plan B. Le pregunta a los demas

Diego: no para nada

Sid: menos yo

Shira: no nadie recuerda el plan B

Yo: el plan B dice... Sabes yo tambien lo olvide... Creo que es hora de interceptar

Luego de eso yo me hacerco a elli y pienso como le dore sin que se que se enfade y me mate

Yo: heeee disculpe me podrias dar un autofrafo

Elli: a si claro en donde

Yo: mmmmm espera. Digo mientras busco un pedazo de papel. Aqui porfa

Elli: de acuerdo

Yo: y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Elli: si de que se trata

Yo: no has sentido como que si te han estado siguiendo hoy

Elli: no por que

Yo: y que me dirias si yo te dijiera que lo estubimos haciendo todo el día de hoy

Elli: hacer que seguirme

Yo: si hoy yo y sid, diego, shira, y manny, te estubimos siguiendo desde la mañana hasta ahora

Elli: eseri no te creo... Pruebalo

Yo saco mi radio

Yo: hablalé shira

Shira: hola elli es cierto tambien lo hacieron con migo y los demas

Yo: si te estubimos espiando y si quieres puedes ayudarnos a espiar al resto de ustedes

Elli: mmmmm pues si tal ves sea divertido

Yo: entonces bienvenida al equipo

Mas tarde todos estamos en mi casa y yo tengo que decirle algo a alguien

Yo: diego ven aca

Diego: ahora que ya le dije que la amo

Yo: si por fin lo hiciste asi que un trato es un trato.

Luego de eso tomo los cd en donde estan los videos y los echo a un balde lleno de gasolina luego arrojo un fosforo y explota

Yo: conforme diego

Diego: conforme

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado y diganme a quien seguimos pal próximo capítulo. Bueno hasta la proxima


	12. Chapter 12: crash y eddie parte 1

Hola de nuevo. Como ya habia dicho iva a subir un cap más el día de hoy, bueno espero que les guste y les agradesco por dejar sus reviews

Yo: Bueno el día de hoy espiaremos a crash y eddie este si va a ser un trabajo difícil

Sid: y por que dices eso amigo

Yo: por que esos dos son unos escurridisos y talves nos vean llegar

Manny: si son algo complicados de encontrar pero al mismo tiempo son mos sonsos como para saber que los estamos vigilando

Elli: ja yo no diria eso

Yo: tenemos que pensar en algo

Diego: y bien dinos tu eres el de las ideas

Yo: mmmm dejame ver primero averiguemos en donde viven

Elli: yo se donde viven

Shira: ok y que mas necesitas

Yo: teléfono

Shira: que ?

Yo: are una llamada tengu una idea soló esperen un poco

Luego salgo de la casa llamo a mi amigo pedro y le pido un par de favores luego entro de nuevo

Shira: y bien que pasa

Yo: preparense salimos a la 2200 horas

Sid: jajaj pero si el día apenas tiene 24 horas

Shira: la 2200 son las 1m de la noche

Sid: ahhhhh que raro por que no lo sabia... O mejor dicho como lo sabes

Shira: lo vi en una película de acción... Pero por que iremos de noche. Dice viendome

Yo: pues por que ellos estaran dormidos y sera mas sencillo entrar y ademas por que asi es mas interesante

Diego: si tu dices

Más tarde la las 6:00 de la noche salimos hacia la casa de crash y eddie y luego de un rato llegamos a su casa

Yo: ok sid tu quedaté a vijilar, manny entra por la parte de atras elli ve con el diego y shira ustedes con migo

Shira: por que siempre con tigo

Yo: es que los nececito... Y ademas son mis preferidos. Le digo a shira en el oido

Luego entramos a jardin de los hermanos zariguellas pero todo estaba bastante oscuro

Yo: ok es hora de usar esto. Diga sacando unos lentes de vicion nocturna

Diego: que y para nosotros

Yo: se supone que tu puedes ver en la oscuridada o no

Diego: si pero despues de acostumbrarse a ver luz por todos lados

Shira: tranquilo tus ojos se adaptaran pronto

Yo: ok entraremos a su casa

Todos comensamos a avansar y logramos entrar si hacer ruido y para nuestra sorpresa los hermanos no estaban en casa

Yo: tenemos suerte... Ok tomen evidencia a vamonós de aqui

Shira: ok vamos

Luego todos comensamos a tomar cosas yo descubro un par de radios y veo que tienen todo un campo de juego en su casa

Shira: que es esa cosa. Dice viendo un rifle de pintura colgado en la pared

Diego: no se pero no es real

Yo: es un rifle de balas de pintura. Digo tomandolo

Shira: asi y que dispara

Yo: pues obvio balas de pintura... Aun que esto es un poco grande para crash y eddie evidentemente saben como usarla

Diego: a si, y como lo sabes

Yo: por que nos estan apuntondo con una corre

Luego todon nos quitamos y entramos a una habitación contal de huir pero al entrar veo que entramos en el campo de juego de las gerras de pintura

Shira: baya quien diria que tenian su propio campo de juegos

Yo: nadie solo salgamos

Diego: por donde ?

Yo: por la ventana. Luego salta por la ventana y aterrizo en un arbusto

Shira: bueno vamos

Luego diego y shira saltan y todos salimos corriendo de la casa luego nos reunimos con los otroa

Yo: sid creo que te dije que vijilaras y me avisaras si alguien volvia

Sid: que alguien regreso

Shira: si crah y eddie por poco y nos pintan de colores

Sid: baya debieron entrar mientras me distraje

Elli: y ahora que hacemos

Yo: facil quedarnos aqui a vijilas y tratar de ver algo... Y mañana los seguiremos a donde vallan

Shira: si es buen plan

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el próximo capítulo


	13. Chapter 13: crash y eddie parte 2

Hola a todos, bueno se que dije que iva a actualizar esta historia anoche pero me quede corto de tiempo espero me disculpen. Bueno espero que les guste el cap de hoy y les agradesco por sus reviews

A la mañana siguiente

Todos estabamos en mi casa y nos preparabamos para salir y espiar a crash y a eddie

Yo: ok estan todos listos ?

Manny: yo si estoy listo

Ellis: lo mismo digo yo

Diego y shira: si estamos listos

Sid: si estoy listo... O eso creo

Yo: ok ya saben los seguimos a donde vallan entra a su casa se descarta

Shira: por que se descarta ?

Yo: no creo que quieras quedar piantada de colores... Amenos yo se que esa pintura seria difícil quitarla de tu pelo

Diego: si tienen razón te ves hermosa asi... No me gustaria verte de colores

Sid: a mi si... se veria divertido. Dice viendo a diego

Diego sólo le devuelbe la mirada

Yo: ok salgamos ya. Digo tomando el rifle de pintura de crash y eddie

Manny: oye y para que es eso

Elli: si ni planeas matar a nadie... O si

Yo: qur está cosa es inofenciva... Bueno duele un pocó pero de ahi no pasa

Elli: si tu lo dices

Yo: ademas sólo quiero devolverles su arma a esos dos

Luego todos salimos de mi casa y comensamos con el paso número uno. La vigilancia

Cuando llegamos a la casa de crash y eddie ambos hermanos salieron pero uno por un lado y otro por el otro

Sid: baya como seguiremos a ambos

Yo: nos devidiremos en grupos diego, shira, y yo seguimos a crash y manny, elli y tu siguen a eddie... Estan de acuerdo

Diego: me parece bien

Shira: si buena idea... Sencilla fácil de recordar

Yo: ok vamos

Manny: ok sid no metas la pata esta vez quieres

Sid: ok lo intentaré

Luego todos seguimos a nuestros objetivos yo y los dos tigres a crash y manny, elli y sid a eddie

Con manny y elli

Ellos intentaban no ser vistos pero cuando se es un mamut ( autor: sin ofender claro )eso es un poco difícil de lograr

Manny: creen que lla nos vio

Elli: tranquilo si nos ve sólo le dirémos que andabamos dando una vuelta

Sid: si ellos no saben nada de esto

Manny: a no... Pues anoche vieron a joni, diego y shira

Sid: enserio los vieron

Manny: si y fue tu culpa

Sid: baya no lo recuerdo

Con migo y los dos enamorados

Nosotros seguimos a crash por un par de centros comerciales y el entro a muchos lugare tanto haci que perdimos la cuenta. Pero luego de un rato comensamos a pensar que ya nos habian visto

El estaba en una tiensa de DVD y nosotros afuera centados en una banca esperando a ver que mas hacian

Diego: te digo que ya nos vieron

Shira: no seas paranoico diego tranquilo

Yo: si ademas aunque nos hayan visto no nos reconoceran

Diego: si claro habla por ti ya que después de todo abundan los tigres dietes de sable hoy en día

Yo: no seas tan sarcastico sólo intento darte apollo

Shira: miren ya salio de la tienda

Yo: bien sigamoslo

Yo me levanto y lo comienso a seguir luego diego y shira vienen tras de mi. Lo seguimos con cautela por varias calles

Con manny y elli

Ellos se abian detenido para tratar de despistar a eddie ya que estaban seguros que los avia visto

Manny: te dije que ya nos vio

Ellie: tranquilo puede que si puede que no

Sid: si ademas dudo que nos hayan reconocido

Manny: o si es encerio después de todo es tan comun ver dos manuts y un peresoso caminando por la calle como si nada

Sid: yo sólo decia

Elli: miren ahi va sigamoslo

Ellos tambien comiensan a seguir a su objerivo

Luego de un rato de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad nos topamos en el mismi sitio todos justo al frente de la casa de crash y ediie

Shira: baya venimos a dar aqui de nuevo

Manny: chicos que hacen aqui ?

Yo: seguimos a crash hasta aqui

Diego: esto no me gusta. Dice viendo a todos lados

Yo: por que no te gusta

Diego: es que estamos justo al frente de la casa de ellos y teniendo en cuenta que ellos tienen su rifle creo que somo blancos fáciles

Shira: mmmm no creo

Yo: no tal ves no. Diga antes de ser impactado por una bala de pintura. Ay mi camisa nueva

Sid: que sucede. El tambien es impactado por varias balas de pintura y luego diego y shira y hace hasta que todos paramos cubiertos de pintura

Yo: elli asi suelen saludarte cuando vienes a vicitarlos

Elli: no

Shira: creo que ya es hora de decirles noo

Diego: si ve y diles

Yo: ya voy ya voy.

Luego salgo de donde me escondo y me dirijo hacia la puerta de su casa toco el timbre

Crash: intrusos

Eddie: manos arriba o te dejamos de colores

Yo: de echo ya echaron a perder mi camisa nueva pero no importa

Crash: ok podrias decirnos por que nos vijilan

Eddiel: si dinos

Yo: bueno yo y manny, elli mas bien casi todos los de pelicula los estubimos siguiendo para una historia que estoy haciendo y ustedes eran el blanco

Eddie: espera espera. Esto lo vera mas gente

Yo: espero que si

Crash: enserio me dirijo a nuestro publico... Gracias gracias por vernos en verdad se lo agradesco

Eddie: si yo tambien gracias

Yo: chicos... Chicos... Chicos por favor

Ediie: jeje lo siento me emocione mucho en que andabamos

Yo: que me estaban interrogando

Eddie: a deveras. Dice antes de volver a apuntarme con su rifle

Yo: no disparen yo sólo queria decirles que si se nos unia podrian espiar a los otros jugar bromas yo que se

Eddie: dejanos pensarlo... Que dices brow

Crash: yo digo que ...

Eddie: entonces si

Crash: pues si

Crash y eddie: si aceptamos

Yo: genial vengan vamos los llevare con los otros

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen susu reviews y si me da tiempo mas tarde actualizo espiando por amor... Bueno hasta entonces cuidense


	14. Chapter 14: buck parte uno

Hola a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Bueno bienvenibos al capítulo del día de hoy. En este cap espiaremos a buck

Luego de que me me dispararon con pintura todos volvimos a mi casa y nos intentamos de quetar la pintura de encima aún que para diego y shira fue más difícil

Yo: buenos días chicos que tal el días de hoy

Diego: ammmm todo bien por ahora

Shira: si todo esta bien

Crash y eddie: si y a quien le haremos la vida impocible el días de hoy

Yo: me temo que a buck... Ese loquillo sera complicado

Manny: por que lo dices

Yo: sólo es un precentimiento pero alisténce que salimos en media hora

Sid: en media hora no sera mejor en 30 minutos ?

Yo: quizá pero... Espera que es lo mismo

Sid: que cosa

Yo: 30 minutos es media hora sonso

Media hora más tarde

Ivamos por la calle hacia la casa de buck pero el es aventurero por lo cual nos dirijimos a otro lado

Shira: y por que vamos a un parque en lugar de a su casa

Yo: conociendo a buck no estará en su casa y estara haciendo locuras en algun otro lado

Diego: si pero por que un parque no crees que es más probable que este en el bosqué

Yo: tienes razón... Ok cambiando de cordenadas

Luego de eso nos dirigmos a donde creimos que pudiera estar buck ya que no teniamos ni idea de donde podia estar

Yo: ok crash eddie buck es su amigo encargense de buscarlo por los árboles diego shira yo y los demas esperámos a ver si lo vemos

Crash y eddie: señor si seños

Eddie: una preguntita

Yo: si que pasa

Eddie: cuan era la misión ?

Yo: mmmmm sólo busquén a buck es algo fácil para ustedes

Crash: si pero podemos pedir algo a cambio ?

Yo: hay como preguntas eso claro que no

Eddie: gracias eres tan... Que no

Crash: y por que no

Yo: conociendolos me dejarán en banca rota y no tengo nada para darles a cambio

Eddie: entonces no podemos asugurar el trabajo

Yo: ashhhh que quieren a cambio ?

Crash: nos das permiso de jugar bromas

Yo volteo y veo a los demas que me asen gestos de que si les de permiso

Yo: bueno pueden hacer bromas... No queda de otra

Luego crash y eddie se van a buscar a buck y nosotros nos quedamos esperando a ver que pasa

Luego pasan la horas y nada intentamos hablarles por radio y nada y haci pasamos mucho tiempo

Yo: mmmm para mi que ya se perdieron

Shira: entonces vamos a buscarlos

Elli: si entonces hay que buscarlos

Yo: y por que no los dejamos. Digo viendo a los demas

Ellos sólo me ven con una cara que no me da buena espina

Yo: ok sólo era una opción... Una idea... Vamos a buscarlos pues

Diego: espera no crees que tal vez sea una borma de parte de ellos

Yo: si ya lo sospeche pero no puedo hacer nada vomos ya

Sid: alomejor se los comio un dpredador

Yo: en ese caso deberiamos irnos antes de que nos devore a nosotros tambien

Luego de un rato de buscar y buscar y seguir buscando los encontramos escondidos un una rama de un arbusto

Yo: hey por que no responden a la radio

Crash: silencio lo encontramos

Eddie: fue fácil ayarlo lo

Manny: y yo que pense que la echarian a perder

Yo: si lo mismo pensaba... Esperén no los vio o si

Crash: no fuimos muy cautelosos

Eddie: super cautelosos

Elli: si yo no confiaria en sus conceptos de cautela

Luego vemos que buck esta saliendo del bosqué asi que lo seguimos hasta afuera y luego lo seguimos todo el camino que el tomo. Comensando por un cafe, luego un puesto de tacos y luego derechito a su casa

Diego: baya que tiene una linda casa

Shira: si tuiene un gran jardin

Manny: por que sera que tiene un gran jardin y un árbol en medio de su sala

Elli: no lo se

Yo: por que esta loco de remate... Ok dormiremos aqui para estarlo vijilando

Sid: que aqui en la calle

Yo: no en el hotel de aqui enfrete... Ya vamos estoy algo cansado

Luego todos nos vamos al hotel para vijilar de serca a buck y ver que tipo de locuras hace en su casa

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado si es corto pero para compensarlo puede que más tarde actualize otra historia y el próximo lo are más largo... Bueno dejen sus reviews y hasta más tarde cuidense


	15. Chapter 15: buck parte 2

Hola saludos a todos, bueno hoy es viernes y eso significa por fin descanso lo que significa tiepo para actualizar. Bueno los dejo con un cap más de esta historia

Ah y si se preguntan como manny y elli entraron a holtel pues no lo hicieron asi que

Ecena posterior

Todos nos dirijiamos a hotel hasta que manny me detubo

Manny: oye genio estás siego o que ?

Yo: no miro perfectamente por que ?

Manny: no se tu pero como piensas que dos mamut etren en un hotel... Apenas y cabemos en tu garage munos es un hotel

Yo: rayos no lo habia pensado... Plan B, diego shira com migo

Fin de la ecena

Y asi llegamos a este capítulo en donde diego shira y yo estamos metiendonos en la casa de buck

Diego: es de noche y no veo nada

Shira: yo si veo un poco

Yo: denuevo el tema de la vista que no ustedes ven en la oscuridad ?

Shira y diego: se supone que si

Yo: entonces ? . Dice viendolos a ambos

Diego: si pero ya te dije que uno se acostumbra a la luz electrica entonces cuesta ver de noche

Yo: aja si como no... Mejor vengan vamos a entrar

Luego ellos y yo nos dirijimos hacia la casa de buck abrimos una ventana y nos metemos

Yo: ok buck es loco sin duda nos encontrara asi que pongamos cámaras ocultas y vamonooos les parece

Diego y shira: mmmm si esta bien

Yo: ok siganme

Luego comensamos a istalar pequeñas pero efectivas cámaras de vigilancia y por suerte logramos salir sin que nadie nos vea tan siquiera la sombra

Yo: ok ahora pa la casa. Digo antes de salir corriendo

Diego: vamonos shira

Shira: oye por que corres ?

Yo: para que no nos vean vamos corras vengan

Diego: vamos pues

Luego de corres hasta mi casa enciendo una compu en donde se estan gravando lo que toma las cámaras luego lo gravamos pa no tener que quedarnos despiertos toda lo noce

A la mañana siguiente

Yo: buenos días a todos... Arriba vamos a ver que hiso buck a noche

Elli: sebes no crees que buck se moleste cuando le digas que lo espiamos

Yo: si lo más probable

Sid: y que va hacer de noche más que dormir

Yo: bueno yo hago... Mmmm descargo música o aveces... Es confindencial

Shira: que cosa es confidencial ?

Yo: nada sólo olvidenlo veamos que grabe. Digo antes de pober las cámaras de suguridad

Pasa una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas hasta que a fin algo interesante la cámara cacharon a buck hablando con una estatúa que luego destruyo con un cuchillo

Diego: eso te pasara cuando le digas que lo viste hablando solo

Yo: no no creo pero hay que decirle vamos. Digo antes de salir de casa

Luego todos caminamos hacia la casa de buck diego y shira ivan juntos a sid lo vigilaba manny y crash y eddie ellos hacen lo que les gusta hacer mientras que yo pensaba come decirle a buck isin que me matara o me descuartisara

Diego: y bien que le diras ?

Yo: le dire que soy del FBI o del no lo se

Luego llegamos a casa de buck yo camino hacia la entrada y toco la puerta pero esta esta abierta Entonces entro

Yo: buck soy agende del FBI me anviaron ahhhh solo venga por favor

Buck: FBI que tiene que hacer aqui

Yo: a nada solo queria hacerle unas preguntas

Buck: que a mi... pues bueno que desea saber

Yo: bueno usted no ha sentido como que si lo estubieran espiando podria decirce. Digo poniendo una cara de yo no se nada

Buck: bueno ahora que lo dice si

Yo: podria descrivirme a los sospechosos ?

Buck: si es bajito como de unos 15 centimetros

Yo: bajito... 15 sentimetros que rayos fue lo que visté ?

Buck: espera tambien es redondo y verde

Yo: redondo y verde... Pe pe pe ro que p**** viste ?

Buck: tu me dijiste que te lo describiera y eso ago

Yo: y a quien describes ?

Buck: a la sandia que me ha estado siguiendo

Yo: hay no tiene caso... Era yo yo y tus amigos los que te estubimos espiando hay cámaras en tu sala

Buck: en serio eras tu y no la sandia

Yo: si era yo no la sandia estoy haciendo una historia y eras el objetivo... Ahora antes de que me aniquiles quisieras unirtenos

Buck: hablas de que más gente vera esto

Yo: bueno yo epero que si... Pero que dices

Buck: pues su esta bien

Luego de eso yo y buck salimos pero cuando salimos shira me estaba esperando con un bote lleno de monedas

Yo: shira para que es eso ?

Shira: arroja tus monedas allí

Yo: ahhh y por que

Shira: pues tu dijiste que cada vez que alguien o tu dijiera malas palabras tendria que arrojar sus monedas al bote

Yo: pe pero si yo no dije ni una maldita mala palabra

Shira: ya van dos

Yo: que maldito no cuenta

Shira: tres

Yo: ah demonios cuantas son

Shira: con esta son cuatro pero la primera vale por tres

Yo: a y por que ?

Shira: por que si

Yo: hay bueno ten. Digo echando todo mi dinero adentro del bote

Bueno amigos aqui dejo este cap espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews. Como hoy estoy de descanso puede que más tarde suba alguna de mis secuelas pero aun no se. En fin digan a quien seguimos en el sig cap cuidense y hasta el sig cap


	16. Chapter 16: morita parte uno

Hola de nuevo. Bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia y perdon si me tarde en actualizarla pero bueno espero que les guste

Yo: buenos días a todos espero hayan dormido bien

Manny: mmmm pues yo si

Diego: yo igual

Shira: y yo pero por que preguntas

Yo:es que algo me dice que tendremos trbajo hasta tarde

Sid: a si y por que ?

Yo: por que espiaremos a morita y ella es jóve y los jovenes no nos mantenemos mucho en casa solo cuando esta lloviendo o algo asi

Diego: y a que quieres llegar con eso

Yo: que esto sera difícil asi que vamonos

Luego todos salimos de mi casa y como siempre nos dirijimos hacia donde vive morira solo para descartar opciones

Yo: si mi teoria es cierta ella no estara... Aún que que hora es

Shira: acaso ves que alguno de nosotros usemos reloj

Yo: ok yo sólo veo que hora es y veo que aún es temprano

Crash: y pa que querias saber

Yo: por que ni un adolecente se levanta temprano si ni miramé a mi

Crash: pero tu andas despierto o no ?

Yo: no soy sonambúlo si pero yo dejo una alarma pa despertarme que si no me quedo ivernando

Crash: y como sabes que estara fuera y que no estara jugando videojuegos

Yo: por que ella no puede tomar un control y ademas nosotros no usamos tando los vedios

Diego: a no y que me dices de atenoche cuando te la pasaste jugando call of duty toda la noche

Yo: yo no fui y ademas ya vamos a llega

Luego todos caminamos y como no somos muchos si pasamos desapersividos pero logramos llegar a casa de morita y como sospechava ella estaba dormida

Yo: lo ven uno a cero me debes 5 dólares

Buck: yo no aposte

Yo: ok entraremos a ver que tiene

Shira: mmmm hay vamos de nuevo

Yo: esta ves entrare yo ustedes vijilen si despierta y si lo hace diganmelo por la radio

Elli: cual radio

Yo: la radio no me digan que no hay por que yo consegui que la olvidaron

Elli: si creo que si

Yo: no trajimos el radio... Mmmm bueno provemos suerte

Luego de eso me acerco a su casa y entro por donde puedo llego a la cocina y obviamente al ser hervivora noto que come muy sano

Con lo demás

Diego: aún duerme

Shira: aver vamos a ver... Si todavia

Mientras que yo llego a la sala y veo muchos discos de música

Yo: el dúo dinamico baya morita no pense que te gustara esta música... Pero a mi si. Luego guardo el cd de música come evidencia

Con los demás

Diego: aún duerme

Shira: aver miremos... No ya se levanto

Diego: hay que avisarle dame la radio

Shira: que no hay radio

Diego: ok ire a ver que pasa. Dice antes de salir corriendo

Shira: esperame. Dice antes de salir tras de diego

Luego mientras que yo aún registro la música de morita diego y shira entran por una ventana

Diego: oye que haces

Yo: nada viendo que me llevo...a que diga tomando evidencia

Shira: ya vamonos morita ya se levanto

Yo: rayos mejor lárgemonos de aqui

Luego yo y diego y shira salimos de la casa y nos ocultamos luego morita sale de su casa y se dirije a un parque y nosotros la seguimos

Elli: a donde crees que vaya

Manny: o con quien crees que vaya es la pregunta

Mientras que diego, shira y yo seguimos más de serca a morita ellos y yo tratamos de pasar de inconnitos pero creo que ella nos reconocio

Nosotros estabamos sentados en una mesa segun yo no nos veria pero si nos vio

Morita: diego, shira que bueno verlos juntos eh

Diego: eheheh hola morita que tal ?

Shira: hola linda como estas ?

Morita: estoy bien gracias y quein es su amigo

Yo: yo sólo soy producto de tu amaginación

Morita: hay si entonces si te golpeo no te dolera

Yo: no no no ok soy un amigo y un fan de la peli sólo eso... De echo me das tu autografo

Morita: claro

Luego de eso todos nos quedamos platicando un rato para pasar desapersividos luego de que me doy cuenta de que ella no ha notado que la hemos seguido es momento de improvisar

Yo: bueno morita tengo que irme adios

Diego y shira: y nosotros tambien

Morita: ok amigos adios

Luego todos nos vamos

Diego: crees que nos descubrio

Yo: no no lo creo

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews y mañana actualizare lo más temprano que pueda sólo diganme cual actualizo primero

PD: y la nueva historia la subire pronto y diego y shira claro que estaran juntos si no cual es el chiste jajaja bueno cuidense


	17. Chapter 17: morita parte 2

Hola saludos de nuevo. Bueno les traigo un cap más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste

Luego de que casi nos cacha morita todos regresamos a mi casa y pues ya se acercaba la hora de decirle que la espiamos

Yo estaba en mi computadora haciendo una copia de la " evidencia" que tome de la casa de morita

Diego: que haces ahora

Yo: pues guardando una copia de la evidencia que tome

Diego: que robasté mejor dicho

Yo: no robe nada sólo lo tome prestado sin permiso

Diego: es lo mismo que robar

Yo: caro que no

Diego: que si

Yo: que no

Diego: que si

Yo: que no y cuando digo que tomé evidencia es por que tome evidencia punto

Diego: pero robada

Yo: ala mierda que no me la robe ok

Shira: tu moneda por favor. Dice poniendo el bote que yo llene con mi dinero

Yo: hay por favor otra vez

Shira: si tu dijiste que

Yo: se muy bien que mierdas dije pero por que ya me dejaron en la quiebra

Shira: pues eres tu el que sigue diciendo malas palabras

Yo: por que. Digo antes de echar un par de monedas al bote

Diego: jejeej por idiota

Yo: hey mala palabra arrója tu dinero ahi. Digo señalado el bote que tenia shira

Shira: no el no

Diego: jijijiji te jodi

Yo: aaa eso se llama extorción por que a mi si me clava pero a diego no eh

Shira: es que a diego se le perdona

Yo: si par de enemorados tramposos... Bueno ya dejandonos de jueguitos debemos ir a ver que le decimos a morita

Shira: pues hay que decirle y devuelbele sus discos de música

Yo: es que esta música es conteniado clasificado y por cuestiones de seguridad los confiscare

Luego todos salimos a buscar a morita y yo supongo que que casa no estara por lo menos no hasta que sea muy tarde asi que fuimos a donde se escuchara más ruido y tenemos suerte encontramos una fiesta en donde barios personajes de ice age estaban

Yo: debe andar por qui

Shira: pues no la veo hay mucha gente

Yo: eso se resuelbe tu iras a decirle

Shira: y por que yo y no tu ?

Yo: por que si además me las debes por no cobrarle a diego... Mira ve ahi y cuando la vea dile que la espiamos a y diego ve con ella

Diego: y por que ?

Yo: se vera más convincente si van juntos y abrasance besense lo que sea pero actuel normal

Luego ellos se hacercan a la fiesta y como lo pense yo diviso a morita con unos binoculares

Yo: diego a tu derecha esta a tu derecha

Diego: oye no has desactivado esta cosa

Yo: no y no pienso hacero

Diego: hijo de tu madre desactiva esta cosa

Yo: no lo are y morita esta tras tuya Que no te vea

Luego diego y shira se cientan juntos ya que tienen que pasar desapercividos

Yo: ok diego desactivare tu trasmisor pero activare el de shira... Shira me copias

Shira: si tu escucha fuerte pero no muy claro

Yo: ok dime todo lo que pasa

Diego: la veo esta detras de nosotros

Shira: la ve esta dtras de nosotros

Diego: sabes la ventaja es que joni no sabe cuanto lo odio

Shira: dice que la ventaja es que no sabes cuanto te odia

Yo: hay hijo de... Aaa mejor consentrense quieren

Luego de un rato se acerca la hora de hacer lo que yo llamo interceptar al objetivo

Yo: ok hablenle normal y luego digale

Diego: hey morita que tal

Morita: a hola diego hola shira que hay

Shira: nada interesante solo te emos estado espiando

Yo: no le digas aún

Morita: encerio ?

Shira: no es broma, y tu como has estado ?

Morita: yo bien pero por dices que me han estado espiando

Diego: aha ahahaha por por nada

Morita: mmm no te creo

Yo: ok diganle si no hay de otra

Shira: ok si te estubimos espiando pero no fue idea nuestra

Morita: o no y di quien fue ?

Shira: sigueme y lo veras por ti mispa

Luego yo veo que ellos vienen a donde estoy entonces es el momento donde tengo que improvisar

Diego: bueno y este es nuestro gran amigo

Yo: si que como lo odias cierto

Diego: era broma

Yo: a la mierda con eso y ya se ten. Digo dandole a shira una moneda más

Morita: ok antes de todo dime por que has estado espiandome

Yo: no te enfades li hice lo mismo a todos era parte de una historia que estoy haciendo

Morita: que estás gravando

Yo: no bueno se suponia que pedro seria el encargado pero tubo problemás en y no puede venir

Shira: que problemás

Yo: confidencial bueno esta es la cosa si enpublico se le curre que sigamos a alguien más te nos puedes unir que dices

Morita: lo otros tambien estan aqui ?

Yo: si

Morita: entonces si

Yo: echo ahora vamonos

Bueno aqui termina mi cap espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y si me da tiempo más tarde de noche podria subir otro cap solo diganme de nuevo cual bueno see you lather


End file.
